Orange and blue, orange and blue everywhere
by you-make-me-wander
Summary: Lydia surprises Stiles on his birthday morning. Stydia one-shot.


**From one of stydia-fanfiction's prompts for the Stydia Writing Challenge. I took the liberty of inserting some links so you can die of cuteness while picturing everything (that you can find on this story on my AO3 page). I hope you guys love it as much as I do.**

 **Orange and blue, orange and blue everywhere**

He wakes up to the smell of bacon. And pancakes, he can smell pancakes too. Regardless of assuming that his wife is probably in the kitchen, nothing deters him from reaching out for her on the bed just to feel the empty space she left behind, the sheets cold where she was supposed to be. Rolling around to check the time, Stiles finds a note by their alarm clock with his name written in the beautiful, neat handwriting of his favorite redhead. Turning it around, he finds the only words that will ever matter to him.

 _I love you_

Stiles grins despite himself. Ten years ago Lydia barely knew who he was, would walk past him without a second look; now his name is the one she moans, he's the one she always seeks be it for the good or the bad times. He's the one who makes her happy even after everything they've been through, and she does the exact same thing for him.

Moving in together had seemed the logical step to take after college. They had been apart then, trying their best and unexpectedly succeeding at keeping a long distance relationship only to get back to each other as soon as it was over. Even if Stiles could have sworn that Lydia Martin would never return to Beacon Hills again in her life, she did. And she went back for him. A year later they tied the knot. He can attest that these have been the best 5 months of his life so far.

Stiles gets up from the bed and stretches lazily. It's his birthday, and as he makes his way to the bathroom, he wonders. He's actually quite curious to see what Lydia came up with; surprises are not really her thing. She's been looking at him funny lately, surreptitiously glancing at him every now and then without really explaining why. Stiles can only imagine how hard it's been for her to keep whatever it is a secret. She keeps looking at him like she might blurt it out at any moment. Still he didn't push her; it's far too amusing seeing Lydia look at him like that. And she will surely have to top Stiles' surprise for her birthday a few weeks ago: a romantic getaway for the weekend. Washing his face quickly as excitement bubbles up in his chest, Stiles hurries up in the bathroom and heads downstairs.

He finds her in the kitchen facing away, focused on something she's doing by the nearest counter and surrounded by food that she probably prepared specifically for him in celebration of his birthday but, even if he's famished, the food is not what catches his attention. It's Lydia, of course; Lydia steals the scene easily because she's in what Stiles can describe – if he could pronounce words, that is – as the only outfit that can bring him to his knees in the blink of an eye.

It's a babydoll he bought for her from Victoria's Secret on their first Valentine's day together after they started dating, and it's all but shy of exposed skin. A silky, satin slip with lace and a low back that fits her frame perfectly, the darkness of its tone contrasting blissfully against Lydia's fair skin. And it's short, so incredibly short that the only reason he's not seeing her ass completely is because he's standing up and is much taller than her. But he can see past the translucent material that she's only wearing panties underneath and no bra, just the way he likes it. Seeing Lydia like that knocks the wind out of him every damn time.

He makes his way towards her, naturally engulfing Lydia in an embrace from behind as his arms wrap around her waist effortlessly, her loose strawberry blonde curls stuck between her back and his bare chest tickling his skin. Lydia jumps at his touch and he chuckles. "Good morning," he murmurs, pressing a kiss on her temple.

Lydia beams as she glances at Stiles over her shoulder, and the way her eyes sparkle when she sees him for the first time in the morning is something he'll never get tired of witnessing. She promptly forgets about the cupcakes she was putting on a plate and turns around, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him passionately and taking longer at it than she normally would; it's a special occasion, after all. Breaking the kiss, she looks up at him flushed, all freckles and bright eyes and rosy lips leaving him undone. She's beautiful – and okay, Stiles thinks exactly this every day without exception, several times a day indeed, but it doesn't make it any less true. She's beautiful and he's married to the most beautiful woman in the world. "Happy birthday," she hums, her lips grazing his brazenly.

Stiles smiles and takes a step forward, making Lydia take a step back in response and lean against the counter before kissing her again, deeper this time. Before they know it, the cupcakes are pushed aside and Lydia is sitting on the counter with her hands tugging at his hair and Stiles is standing between her legs, his hands on her thighs pulling her flush against him. There are hot, wet kisses on the neck, hands roaming the other's body expertly in between low moans and sighs like they've done so many times before, but much to their dismay Lydia stops it and makes Stiles stop with her. She wants to do things right, today of all days. Sex can wait a little bit.

He still steals a quick smooch that leaves her grinning before pulling away, and Lydia can't help but to feel agony at the loss of his touch as soon as he's out of her reach. That feeling only reminds her of how nervous she is about today and having him close to her has always been a way of calming her nerves, so Lydia slips down of the counter and reaches out for his hand, entwining their fingers together. "Can we do the presents right now?" she asks, a little unsure. It's Stiles' first birthday that they actually spend together since they started dating; the others were spent miles apart while in college, and after that either Stiles or Lydia were away at work. It only adds to her uneasy feeling.

Stiles smirks. "You think you came up with a better present than I did, uh?" he asks smugly, arching an eyebrow and making her laugh. It's good that he has her laughing. He can tell that she feels anxious about something today. "Because I'm pretty sure you can't beat my flawless gift, Lyds."

Lydia purses her lips in a smile and pulls him closer to their dining table, on top of which is a white box. She lets out a small breath and turns to him. "I guess we'll see."

There's something in the way she's looking at him that has Stiles fairly enthusiastic. It looks like hope and curiosity and happiness all together, but with caution thrown to that mix of feelings nonetheless. For some reason, Lydia seems scared of what she's about to show him. He takes a good look at the box. It's plain white and simple, small, and all it reminds him of is a cake box. She wouldn't be as obvious as to put a cake in a cake box, would she? "Is it a cake?" he asks bluntly. Lydia nods but doesn't say anything right away. "Did you do it?" Lydia nods again and Stiles hopes that his concern – well, respectful hesitation – doesn't show in his features. Even if Lydia is really good in the kitchen, more than he ever expected at least, cakes and desserts are not exactly her specialty.

Lydia sees right through him though, and rolls her eyes playfully. "Yes, I baked it, but I had help. I think it's fair to say that this one is eatable."

Stiles laughs. "You said that about the last one."

Lydia slaps his arm lightly, amused. "Shut up." Trying and failing to hide a smile, she pushes the box in his direction carefully and leaves her hand on top of it as she speaks. "Remember what you told me last month, about the cap?"

When Stiles was seven, their parents got him a Mets cap and he loved it, absolutely adored it, so (maybe not so) understandably he wore it for a whole month straight. Eventually he lost it, had no idea where he put it and the week that followed had been one of the most miserable of his life, as he likes to dramatize it. So last month when his dad showed up for dinner, a conversation led to another and Stiles told Lydia about the cap and his dad ended up spilling the beans without meaning to, admitting that he and Claudia had thrown it away or else Stiles would still probably be wearing it now. "Of course I remember. I don't think I'll ever forget such a betrayal," he whines, making her laugh again.

That night, Stiles had confessed to Lydia that his mom used to love that cap, or at least she said so, and knowing he didn't have it anymore was something that had always bothered him, partially because his mom passed away not long after that. Lydia couldn't think of anything else after hearing that story, so she took it upon herself to do something about it. "This is your first present," she says, gesturing towards the box for him to open it.

He does so slowly, taking a moment to glance at Lydia first and trying to read her expression. Whatever it is that she's not telling him yet is making him feel a little nervous too. "First? More than one gift, uh?" When the top of the box is off, Stiles smiles fondly. He can only imagine the amount of effort it must have taken Lydia to do it. It's a small cake, perfect for just the two of them, covered with white fondant adorned with an amalgam of food coloring that give way to an image. Taking his time to examine the drawing, Stiles beams. "Aww Lyds." He looks at her with a stupid grin on his face, one that she returns wholeheartedly. Lydia excels at a lot of things and art is one of them, even with food. "It's mini you and me, look," he exclaims completely thrilled pointing at the seemingly young figures on the cake, temporarily forgetting that she was actually the one preparing it. "There's a mini Stiles and a mini Lydia. And I have my cap. You drew my cap, Lyds." He assumes he's the one in plaid and she's the one in a dress, both figures sitting down on grass like they're enjoying a day outside, holding hands. There's also a gummy heart as a balloon they're holding onto together.

Lydia just shrugs her shoulders, not wanting to give too much away yet. "It looks okay, right?"

"Okay? Lyds, it's freaking awesome." He kisses her cheek. "I love it, Lyds. Looks exactly like my cap," he mutters amazed, bending down to take a closer look.

"Well, I had something to inspire me," she smiles as a response, making her way around the table to grab two gift bags hidden behind the kitchen's door, bags that he'd missed upon entering the room. Not his fault though, his focus was elsewhere. Giving him the smaller one, Stiles can almost feel how jittery she is with anticipation.

"No way, Lyds." She didn't, did she? "You got me a cap?" he asks, almost ripping the bag apart just to get to the present.

How Lydia found the will to devote her life to such a nerd is beyond her, but she wouldn't change it one bit. Luckily for her, his attention had drifted to the drawing of the cap first and not something else, precisely like she intended to. She even used brighter colors on the cap for that exact purpose; it would ruin the surprise otherwise. She watches him finally open the bag after some struggle, and then Stiles is holding in his hands something he could only see in his dreams nowadays. He's speechless. "It's not just a cap," she murmurs.

"Lyds, it…" He turns it around to take a better look at it, mesmerized. "It's _exactly_ like my cap," he whispers.

She wraps one arm around his waist, her thumb inevitably starting to rub small circles on his flank as she rests her head on his shoulder. "It's not your cap, obviously. Your dad helped me find it. We looked it up and found a collector online who was willing to sell. It's brand new, it's never been used."

He gets teary, he can't help it. His voice fails him. "Lyds…"

She looks up at him and cups his cheek with her free hand, brushing her thumb softly over his cheekbone. "Save the tears. I'm not done." Stiles notices how her smile his doubtful, almost shy, and he holds back a sob. He places a kiss on her forehead. "You might want to check that bag again," she offers.

She looks a little devious, he notices, and her smile breaks through easily for him. He stares at her for a moment before bending down to place a slow, lazy kiss on her lips, and Lydia has to nudge him for him to continue his quest of finding out what his other birthday presents are. But he kisses her one more time; there's something different about her today, like she's glowing, like she's the only light he can see and she looks so beautiful he could cry. Lydia bites his lower lip before distancing herself from him a bit. If she's too close to him Stiles will get distracted. "Go on," she mutters, barely containing her excitement now.

Stiles chuckles. Reaching for the bag again, he sees that there's something else inside. Pulling it up, he looks at what it is. He's not sure though; it looks to him like one of those keychain neck straps and it's from the Mets too - orange and blue just like the cap - but on one of its ends there's a clip, and on the other end there's a small string with nothing attached to it. Lydia watches as Stiles furrows his brows trying to figure out what it is and coming up with nothing. She has to hold back a laugh. "Lydia, I don't…" He looks at her apologetic, like it's his fault that he can't understand what it's for because it's obviously not a keychain. Before he can say he's sorry – and because Lydia is pretty sure an apology was the next thing that was going to fall out of his lips -, Lydia takes the gummy heart from the cake and gives it to him, placing it on his lips and waiting for him to open his mouth and eat it. He looks at her confused but chews the gummy nonetheless. "What are you doing?" he asks curious, letting out a chuckle.

Lydia takes a step back, grinning. She opens her arms widely and gestures towards the table. "It's an encouragement. You need to see the whole board."

He looks back at her, returning the grin. "What?" They're used to say that expression whenever they want the other to investigate, look for clues. It's their thing. "You're gonna make me work for it?" Lydia nods silently, taking another step back and leaning against one of the counters. "Ugh, you know me so well, babe." He loves it. "This better be worth it," he exclaims entertained. Lydia can only hope so too.

Of course Lydia would somehow turn this into a game. It's what they do, after all, isn't it? Figure things out? Stiles puts the cap and the strap next to the cake and stands straight, mirroring her and taking a step back, trying to see if there's something he can discern from seeing all the three gifts together. After some thought and no answers, he bends down again.

The strap he really doesn't get. It somehow looks familiar, like he's seen it somewhere before but just can't place it. The clip is obviously to attach to something and the same goes for the string, but he wouldn't know what. Leaving it aside for now, he focuses on the cap. It looks exactly like his, if less worn-out of course. The colors are vivid, just like he remembers them from when he got his own for the first time. It's even probably about the same size, ideal for a child. Lydia could've gotten him an adult cap, Stiles would have appreciated that, but this one has so much sentimental value that he's probably gonna lock it in a vault or something. He carefully turns it around in his hands again but nothing stands out. Stiles briefly glances over his shoulder at Lydia for further instructions, noticing that the girl has her arms crossed at her chest, expectant. She gives him a small smile and nods her head in reassurance. He'll figure it out by himself, she's sure.

Lastly, Stiles looks at the cake again. If he's being honest, this is probably the best looking cake he has ever seen in his life – or maybe he's just biased because this is Lydia's doing and he loves Lydia but well, the cake is cute all the same. He'll probably won't even want to eat it, already sorry for the idea of ruining her work. He takes a better look at the figures. There's mini Stiles, sitting beside mini Lydia. Mini Stiles is wearing plaid but apparently no pants and mini Lydia is wearing a dress, her auburn hair reaching the ground in the image. There are no shoes, he notices, and they're holding hands, of course they're holding hands.

And then there's the balloon and his eyes widen in realization because he found something different from before. The balloon, that before was a gummy and now isn't because his wife took it from the cake to let things in display for him and he hadn't noticed because she was smartly distracting him. The balloon, that now is just a heart shaped in food coloring with symbols inside. The balloon, that underneath the gummy was hiding the male and female symbols, Mars and Venus, side by side with what - upon looking at the cake even closer - Stiles thinks looks like a question mark exactly in between them.

His heart stops. He's sure his heart just stopped because subconsciously he's realizing something that his conscious self hasn't really picked up on yet. He looks at the strap again, trying to place it. There are other uses for those straps, right? But he can't think, he can't focus on it for long because his eyes keep drifting to the heart and the symbols and why would Lydia put a question mark in there? He looks back at her to find Lydia crying silently, slow but steady tears rolling down her cheeks as she reaches for him, shortening the distance between them to stand at his side. Stiles can't seem to be able to speak even though words are being screamed in his head. All he can do is look at her as Lydia grabs the strap and attaches something to it, something she had hidden in one of the drawers and that makes a set with that strap. Something that makes Stiles start crying too as soon as he sees what it is.

She gives it to him, trembling hands finding his as her heart stammers in her chest, throat aching for the words she hasn't said yet. He takes it like it might break under his touch, and his gaze drifts from the object to Lydia a dozen times before he can say anything. Looking down at her for confirmation, Stiles' pleading eyes bore into hers like fire. "Lyds…"

She nods fiercely, like her whole life depended on his reaction, making way to the widest grin Stiles has ever seen on her face. "I'm pregnant."

He's still for a moment like he can't believe she actually said the words out loud, like maybe he misheard it or dreamt it overall, but soon he's kissing her, and he made a move so quickly that Lydia almost lost her balance. The kiss is messy, salty tears reaching wanting lips and teeth grazing flesh, grins making it impossible to be a kiss worthy of any romantic comedy, but a perfect kiss in its own way. When they part, Stiles' hair is completely disheveled and one of the straps of Lydia's babydoll is slipping of her shoulder, and they're beaming like they never had before, all rosy cheeks and swollen lips and uneven breaths.

"Happy birthday, daddy," she murmurs.

Stiles lets out a sob, pouting as he brings his hand up so that they can both look at what he's holding. On his palm lies a pacifier attached to the strap, and he's internally freaking out and all he wants to do is kiss his wife to death. "Lyds, you're…"

"Mm hmm," she hums, reaching for the pacifier and turning it around on his hand so that Stiles can see the logo on it clearly.

He keeps crying because he's not sure he'll ever be this happy again in his life and he feels like flying and dancing and singing and shouting and he just loves Lydia so, so much. "I love you."

She breaks into a smug smile. "I know." She kisses his cheek and gets even closer to hug him by the waist, letting Stiles rest his forehead against hers. They feel breathless, lightheaded. "I love you too."

Stiles kisses her forehead before pecking her lips again swiftly. Looking down, he plays with the pacifier happily in his hands. "Lyds, it's… I never thought…"

She had been apprehensive about telling him, she won't deny it, but with the way his excitement to the news is pouring out of him, Lydia feels much more confident. "I know it doesn't go according to the plan, but…"

"Fuck the plan," he blurts out. Like he cares about the plan right now. "I- Lydia, you're pregnant."

They were supposed to wait another year before trying for kids, settle down and adjust their careers to their crazy life in the meantime but the supernatural had it differently. It doesn't happen as often now, not like when they were teenagers, but a few weeks ago a close encounter with death had Stiles and Lydia apart for over 24 hours and in harm's way like they are sometimes, so when they reunited the logical thing to do was to have a sex marathon. Lydia is 100% sure that that's when she got knocked up. She lets out a breath, smiling at the memories of that night. She's really, really glad that she married this nerd. "Yeah. We're having a baby."

"I-" He's wordless, ecstatic, completely and utterly thrilled. His dreams just came true, alright? He brings the pacifier up and between them again, letting out another tear. "Lydia, I… I can't tell you how happy I am right now."

She beams. "I know. I've been dying to tell you."

His nose brushes hers softly, his hands moving up to caress her stained cheeks. "When did you find out?"

She kisses his nose. "Just a few days ago. I wanted to tell you but your birthday was coming up so I thought I'd surprise you…" she smiles.

And there she is, glowing for him. Now he gets where all the light is coming from. Grinning, he wipes away her tears and his own. "And you got me a Mets pacifier. I could die of happiness right now, okay? It's just… So cute and fitting and perfect."

"I know, right?" Lydia chuckles. "Last week me and your dad- We had already found that cap online and we thought we could buy you a new one too, an adult one, you know? So we were checking the Mets online store when I felt sick and had to run to the bathroom to throw up. He helped me clean up and left me in the bathroom for a minute and when I got back to meet him, he didn't say anything but he was smirking when he handed me a cup of tea, so I assumed he just knew. He asked me if I was okay and said he'd found something he thought you would like but that he had to run out, so he'd just leave the tab open on my laptop for me to take a look. He knew, Stiles. He just… He hugged me so tight that day." She smiles. "As soon as he was out and I saw he'd left the tab for the kid's section open for me to scroll through… Yeah I ran to the bathroom again to make the test. That's when I found out."

Stiles looks awestruck. "He didn't say anything to me about it."

"I didn't confirm it. He's probably just waiting for us to show up and tell him the news," she grins. She can't stop grinning.

Stiles gets teary again but doesn't cry this time, instead quirking his lips into a proud smile. "So my baby is a Mets baby?"

Lydia laughs before kissing him again, two quick pecks on his lips before taking the pacifier from his hands. " _Our_ baby is a Mets baby."

He opens his arms and Lydia moves closer to his chest as Stiles wraps his arms around her small frame, his chin resting on top of her head. She places a kiss on his shoulder. "This is the best birthday ever." For a while they don't move, just hold onto each other reveling in all that's ever happened to them, in what's happening, in what's about to. One of his hands cradles her cheek and Lydia looks up at him, serene. "I loved it, all of it." She grins again and Stiles licks his lips, his words coming out as sincere as he'd ever said them. "I love you."

Lydia grins wider if that's even possible. Her eyes meet his and her gaze holds the meaning of every single glance she's ever shared with him and more, so much more. "And I love you," she whispers back.

No kissing needed this time. Their glances are what keeps them warm, craving for more. It's what fuels them and Stiles feels like he's getting drunk off of it, the way her eyes are shining with their future looking right back at him. "How far long are you, do you know?"

Lydia shakes her head. "No, but I'm guessing about five weeks you know, from _that_ weekend?" Stiles smirks. "I already scheduled an appointment for next week."

"I'm going with you."

"Of course you are," she rolls her eyes. "But that's for next week. Right now, we are still not done here."

He looks at her disbelieving. "What else could you possibly have to give me to top this?"

"I don't think I could ever top this, so… These are just complements." Lydia reaches for the second gift bag and hands it to him. Opening it, Stiles can only see orange and blue as he tries to unveil what it is that he's looking at. Lydia smirks at his stunned expression and gets ahead of him, far too excited to wait for Stiles to snap out of his trance. She slowly takes the items out of the bag and places them on the table, displaying them like every single one of them is a miracle, a gift from the gods, and just maybe they are. Stiles' mouth is agape and he's just standing still, staring, when Lydia looks back at him almost finished. "What do you think?"

Stiles can't focus. All he can see is orange and blue, orange and blue everywhere. Her name rolls off his tongue like a prayer. "Lydia…"

"I may have gone _a little_ overboard while shopping at their online store," Lydia states, sheepishly grinning at him and blushing easily. "And by a little I mean I bought pretty much every newborn item they have for sale that was orange and blue, even if I'm pretty sure we'll still have to buy more from them. There are these sets for infants that are so adorable, I just didn't want to buy everything right away…" Stiles eyes her amused and she blushes harder. "What? I'm blaming your father for this."

Stiles takes his time to admire everything. From all the onesies to the pacifier that Lydia placed on top of one of them, to the bib that says ' _Mets baby'_ and the little sneakers, from a pitcher t-shirt to a romper jersey, from a cute little hoodie to the baby bottles. His smile is smug when he looks back at her. "Orange and blue, uh?"

Lydia grins. "A perfect combination. I can see that now."

Stiles remembers the words they once shared in the ice rink and smiles tenderly. "Lydia, I don't know what to say. Did I mention that I love you?" he chuckles, his fingertips brushing the soft material of one of the onesies.

Lydia lets out a heartfelt laugh. "You haven't seen my favorite yet." Lydia retrieves the last item from the bag, a button front white base home jersey that's bigger than the other items, with thin blue vertical stripes and the word _'Mets'_ up front in orange and blue. "I got this one in a bigger size, it's for 4 to 7 year olds. Your dad told me you had a jersey like this one. So maybe when our baby boy or our baby girl are older, we could engrave 'Stilinski 24' on the back and get a pair of Jerseys for me and you too. And caps," she continues rambling overjoyed, "we could get caps for all of us as well. I kind of forgot to order your new cap with all of this. Sorry, honey," She chuckles. "I was thinking maybe we could start watching the games together, you know, make it our own tradition. We could invite your dad and my mom, and maybe Scott and the others." She looks at the jersey again, completely melting at the sight of it and the idea behind it. "Can you imagine little Stiles or little Lydia in this and with a cap? Oh and then we'll buy him or her a little bat and you can teach me and the kids how to play and…"

He cuts her off with a kiss, grabbing the piece of clothing from her hands and setting it gently on the table without looking, his eyes closed as he kisses her hard and holding onto her like she's the air he needs to breathe. And he needs her, he _needs_ her now. Lydia seems to get the hint because she backs away to the counter again, bringing Stiles with her without breaking the kiss, her hands already reaching for the hem of his boxers. Stiles stops her, grinning like a fool. Pulling her in the other direction, he nibbles at her ear and whispers. "Since you are the one who did all this, and I mean the presents and the food and everything, and considering you're wearing _that_ and just told me you are pregnant with my child, exactly how mad would you be if we delayed breakfast for a little bit?" he asks, letting one of the straps of her babydoll fall down her shoulder and dragging his lips from her neck to her collarbone to place a kiss there.

Lydia smirks when Stiles grabs her thighs and pulls her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as her hands move to support herself on his shoulders, strawberry blonde curls shielding them from the rest of the world when she lowers her forehead to touch his. "Not mad at all. We're celebrating after all, aren't we?"

The food has been cold for over an hour by the time they come down for breakfast, and they only stay downstairs for long enough to eat and look at their baby paraphernalia again before going back to bed.

 **A/N: I totally wanna know your thoughts on this one.**


End file.
